Kinematic synchronization of systems is the matching of motion between two moving systems. The synchronization of any two rotational systems can be as simple as placing a joining spring or damper between the systems or may require sophisticated controllers. This form of coupled synchronization of systems has been studied since the 15th century. Unfortunately, it requires the systems to be physically connected. It would be desirable to be able to synchronize the motion of two dissimilar rotational systems without coupling them together physically or through controlled actuation.